Display technology for displaying image information has been developed from a conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) into flat panel display devices, such as a plasma display panel (PDP) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and the like. These display devices have been widely used in all industries since the display devices are advantageous in terms of power, weight, volume, and the like, compared to conventional display devices.
In general, a display device using a PDP display, an LCD, an OLED display, or the like has a bezel that covers the display on which an image is displayed. The bezel of the display device, serving as a cover for the display, may protect the display and may ensure space connected with a control circuit of the display device.
In recent years, bezels, which display no image, have evolved to be minimized or removed. Besides, optical members have been used to conceal the bezels.